Scottish Gaelic language
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Scottish Gaelic language course. Select Courses * Add free, open Scottish Gaelic language courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas I wonder in what ways MIT OCW-centric World University and School, like Wikipedia with MIT OCW, might be able to collaborate with both Sabhal Mòr Ostaig - http://www.smo.uhi.ac.uk/en/ - and - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sabhal_M%C3%B2r_Ostaig - the college taught in Scottish Gaelic on the Isle of Skye in Scotland, and with MIT OCW Translated Courses - http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/translated-courses/. (See the Sabhal Mòr Ostaig links below, too). Language Code Language code (ISO 639): ISO 639-3 gla Ethnologue page: http://www.ethnologue.com/language/gla Language status: living BCP 47 - Tags for Identifying Languages - IETF Tools http://tools.ietf.org/html/bcp47 Ethnologue - (Ethnologue now uses ISO 639 codes) http://www.ethnologue.com/browse/codes ISO 639 (International Organization for Standardization) http://www.iso.org/iso/home/standards/language_codes.htm ISO-639-3 http://www-01.sil.org/iso639-3/codes.asp ISO-639-6 (This aims to include any and all language variants and it is not that interested in using the political term what language has become). http://www.geolang.com/iso639-6/ Language Subtag Lookup (A nice tool maintained by W3C corroborator Richard Ishida to look up current IANA defined language tags, and their constituents (subtags)). http://rishida.net/utils/subtags/ Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at Academia.edu http://www.academia.edu or Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ - or Spire - http://spire.sciences-po.fr/web/ - for example); See Library Resources below at WUaS for further resources. Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Meek, Domhnall Eachann. 2013. Autobiography: In the beginning...'First Reflections'. February 20. Tiree: Scotland: meekwrite.blogspot.co.uk. Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Channels Outdoors (Gaelic) Series 2 Island Voices. 2010. Outdoors (Gaelic) Series 2 Island Voices. GordonWellsUist. Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conference Materials Select Conferences Online Select Conversations / Dialogues / Idea Competitions Select Databases Select Facts Select Films Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, Repositories, etc. Tobar an Dualchais – Kist o Riches. 2014. Tobar an Dualchais – Kist o Riches. (This website contains over 34,000 oral recordings made in Scotland and further afield, from the 1930s onwards. The items you can listen to include stories, songs, music, poetry and factual information). Edinburgh, Scotland: tobarandualchais.co.uk. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Newspapers, News Select Office Hours Select Papers Select Photos Select Poetry Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems, FAQs Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Wikidata:Wikiquote. 2014. Wikidata:Wikiquote. wikidata.org/wiki/Wikidata:Wikiquote. Select RSS Feeds, SMS, etc. Select Recordings Select References Cummings, Laura. 2012. Timetable set for city’s first Gaelic school. July 17. Edinburgh, Scotland: The Scotsman. McLeod, Wilson. 2014. Gaelic in contemporary Scotland: contradictions, challenges and strategies. Edinburgh, Scotland: academia.edu/8004260/Gaelic_in_contemporary_Scotland_contradictions_challenges_and_strategies . McLeod, Wilson. 2014. Translation and Gaelic: Current Challenges and Controversies. Edinburgh, Scotland: academia.edu/8004242/Translation_and_Gaelic_Current_Challenges_and_Controversies . MacLeod, Scott. 2014. Mountain sweet pitcher plant: Listen to this amazing quartet!!! ... "Rising Star Quartet" ... Loving their musicality and passion :) ... How to go from this quartet to musical notation to Great Highland Bagpipe piping notation to tweaking the notation to a piping quartet ... and the other way to a vocal quartet from piping music ...? Fertile grounds for exploration ... and which software for all these musical transpositions? Is the free software MuseScore, which has GHB music 'register' (accessible at Music Composition at WUaS here - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Music_Composition) good for this? In what ways MIT OCW-centric WUaS, like Wikipedia with MIT OCW, might be able to collaborate with both Sabhal Mòr Ostaig the college taught in Scottish Gaelic on the Isle of Skye in Scotland, and with MIT OCW Translated Courses? Scottish Gaelic language, and the beginning of an online MIT OCW-centric Scots' Gaelic WUaS ... http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Scottish_Gaelic. April 23. Canyon, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2014/04/mountain-sweet-pitcher-plant-listen-to.html. MacLeod, Scott. 2015. native flax seed plants: Very Cool - A Guidebook and a Test, for A.I. and machine learning at WUaS, Translatable, in an Universal Translator, Textbooks/Guidebooks as Courses, Think the California Drivers' Manual and Related Test, or The New Testament and Quizzes - with a focus on Love - in 1,300+ of the largest languages in the world out of 7,870, 10K and 2K Reward ISSIP WUaS Grand Challenges, Clinical Trials in All Languages, Scottish Gaelic is unintelligible in Google Translate and probably has fewer than 100,000 speakers for an Universal Translator of the largest languages, How the New Testament teaches love, Tests for the New Testament, as beginning examples for coding for machine learning and AI for an Universal Translator, A wee breakthrough, How to code AI, Guidebooks and Tests for flourishing learning enjoyment?. February 25. San Francisco, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2015/02/native-flax-seed-plants-very-cool.html . Meek, Domhnall Eachann. 2013. Passages from Tiree. Tiree, Scotland: meekwrite.blogspot.co.uk. Sabhal Mòr Ostaig. 2014. Sabhal Mòr Ostaig. Wikipedia. Study network widens horizons. 2013. Study network widens horizons: Celtic and Scottish Studies students across the UK and beyond are forming a new network to share ideas about language and literature. March 18. Edinburgh, Scotland: ed.ac.uk. Select Reviews Select Search Engines Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Social Networking Pages Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Surveys Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Koehler, Axel. 2013. Scots' Gaelic courses. (Scots' Gaelic courses, in German and English) Giessen, Germany: sites.google.com/site/acsailognanron/clasaichean-gaidhlig. Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Twitters Select Video and Audio MacDonald, Angus. 2010. Gaelic Interview: Lazy beds demonstrator Angus MacDonald. South Uist, Scotland: GordonWellsUist. Smith, Jay. 1985. Last Sailing of The MV Hebrides. November 1985.. ("Caledonian MacBrayne's ferry MV Hebrides makes its way across the Minch for the last time. November 1985. Soon to be replaced by the Hebridean Isles built at Selby Yorkshire. Language - Gaelic. Featuring song about MV Hebrides and crew by Costello"). Hebrides, Scotland: Youtube.com. Select Video Conferences Select Videocasts and Podcasts Select Websites Sabhal Mòr Ostaig. 2014. Sabhal Mòr Ostaig. ("Welcome to the Sabhal Mòr Ostaig website. The College is a National Centre for Gaelic Language and Culture and there are lots of learning opportunities for people with an interest in Gaelic, both at the College and by distance -learning").Sleat, Isle of Skye: smo.uhi.ac.uk/en/. Save Gaelic. 2011. http://www.savegaelic.org/gaelic/scottish-gaelic-names.php Scottish Gaelic (Gàidhlig). 2011. http://www.omniglot.com/writing/gaelic.htm The University of the Highlands and Islands. 2014. The University of the Highlands and Islands. (Argyll College UHI, Highland Theological College UHI, Inverness College UHI, Lews Castle College UHI, Moray College UHI, NAFC Marine Centre UHI, North Highland College UHI, Orkney College UHI, Perth College UHI, Sabhal Mòr Ostaig UHI, Scottish Association for Marine Science UHI, Shetland College UHI, West Highland College UHI). Inverness, Scotland: uhi.ac.uk/en. Select Wikis Select Writers, Researchers, etc. Subject's Social Networking Sites Tutoring Wikimedia Commons Wikimedia Commons: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia Wikipedia: https://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikiquotes Wikiquotes: https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikisource Wikisource: https://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikivoyage Wikivoyage: https://www.wikivoyage.org/ World University and School Links Bagpipe Tutorials: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bagpipe_Tutorials Celtic Music: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Celtic_Music Cromarty dialect of Scots language: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Cromarty_dialect_of_Scots_language Scotland: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Scotland Scottish Drumming: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Scottish_Drumming Scottish Gaelic: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/ Scottish_Gaelic Scottish Gaelic language: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Scottish_Gaelic_language Scots language: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/ Scots Scots language: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Scots_language WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, Greatest Universities-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Digital and Print catalog Assistive Technologies WUaS plans to anticipate numerous developing assistive technologies for sight-impaired, hearing-impaired, and similar - Assistive Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Assistive_Technologies Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates Geodetic datums such as WGS84 or GPS Geohash keys ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequencies Broadcast to TV / television Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Google Glass MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Oculus Rift Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit MIT OCW Audio Video Courses: http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (beginning with United Nations' languages - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World (Search on the word 'lists' here, too: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Worlds) 3D Learn. 2013. http://www.learningin3d.info/ Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/ Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net Edusim. 2013. http://edusim3d.com/ Gifted Kids.ie. 2013. http://www.giftedkids.ie/daynuv.html ISTE – SIGMS. 2013. http://sigms.iste.wikispaces.net/secondlifeplayground2010 Kaneva. 2014. http://www.kaneva.com/ Open Cobalt. 2013. http://www.opencobalt.org/ OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet and http://www.opencroquet.org/ Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Primary Games. 2013. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds.php Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://atlantisremixed.org/ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). SimScience. 2012. http://simscience.org/ Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. SmallWorlds. 2014. https://www.smallworlds.com/ There.com. 2014. http://www.there.com/ Twinity. 2014. http://www.twinity.com/en/choose-your-free-avatar Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ WiloStar3D. 2013. https://www.wilostar3d.com/ World of Warcraft in School. 2014. http://wowinschool.pbworks.com/w/page/5268731/FrontPage Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Bar code Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Networking software to share what courses, etc., you find edifying, what you enjoy learning .... About Me - World University and School - http://about.me Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 ('This group may be archived'). Good Reads - http://www.goodreads.com/group/show/99021-worlduniversityandschool Google + Profiles - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - Scott MacLeod - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google + Profiles Company page - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School-4024337 Quora - http://www.quora.com/ Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch Wer Kennt Wen - World University and School - http://www.wer-kennt-wen.de/ World University & School 'subject page' group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Google + Hangouts - https://plus.google.com/hangouts Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin - http://www.google.com/+/learnmore/hangouts/ Meeting Burner - http://www.meetingburner.com/index?page=signup-v2 – up to 15 connection ooVoo - http://www.oovoo.com/home.aspx Paltalk - http://www.paltalk.com sifonr - free communication - http://www.sifonr.com/‎ Tokbox | OpenTok - API - http://tokbox.com/opentok Vyew - http://vyew.com/ Web Huddle - https://www.webhuddle.com/homepage.jsp - http://sourceforge.net/projects/webhuddle/ Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Google Translate language: Sugar Labs: Translation System language: Region: Select Translators Babelxl. 2015. Babelxl: the best translator. http://babelxl.com/ . Babylon Online Translation. 2015. Babylon Online Translation. (Offering hundreds of dictionaries and translation in more than 800 language pairs). translation.babylon.com/ . Free-translator.com. 2015. Free-translator.com. free-translator.com/ . Google Translate. 2015. Google Translate. translate.google.com/ . SDL Free Translation. 2015. SDL Free Translation. freetranslation.com/ . Word Lingo Free Translation Tools. 2015. Word Lingo Free Translation Tools and Machine Translation Products. worldlingo.com/en/products/ . Select Video with Subtitles for Translation Amara.org. 2015. Amara.org: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified. (Amara makes video globally accessible: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified). amara.org/en/ TED Open Translation Project. 2015. TED Open Translation Project. (See - https://www.ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project - and - https://www.ted.com/participate/translate/get-started). ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project . The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at WUaS Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wikifoundry.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International (CC BY-NC-SA 4.0) - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE MUSEUM TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/MUSEUM_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com WUaS's Guidestar.org listing - https://www.guidestar.org/organizations/27-3105368/world-university-school.aspx . Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org Thank you!